1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack plate having an light source and more particularly relates to a jack plate having at least one light source, preferably an LED, attached to and inset into the jack plate, with the power source being remote from the LED and the power source operatively coupled to the LED with wiring and a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting in the aid of attracting fish to the area of the boat is well known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting is usually suspended from the hull of the boat, into the water, or slightly above the water, so as to attract fish to the area of the boat. The configurations of such light systems is known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art patents do not describe a jack plate having an inset LED for attracting fish to the location of the boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the jack plate with light source, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a device for using a light emitting diode inset into a jack plate of a boat, to attract fish to the location of the boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved jack plate with a light source, which can be used for attracting fish to the location of the boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.